The Wall
'General' The wall is an active participant in the Aqua Rain RP that is constantly broken. It is mostly broken by AeonRX, Saiah and Nombat but Krabby Patty has scolded them (just AeonRX actually) and the wall is not broken as much as it was before. 'Relationships' Hatter The Wall is constantly broken by Hatter. Ike The Wall believes that Ike is its defender as Ike keeps on beating Hatter up everytime he breaks The Wall. 'References' 'Plot' “The Phoenix!” Ike and Daisuke Nombat - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' “Was it okay to do the Phoenix? Are we allowed to borrow material from another manga? After all, we’re supposed to be based on Fairy Tail and AeonRX was pushing it by bringing American Idol it was unintentional into this but using Kuroshi-” Hatter AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' “We must remain as fighters in this scene, not commentators. And try not to mention Kuroshitsuji. Aqua Rain is about magic, not demons.” Ike AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' "Thanks to you the wall has been demolished." Ike Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' "Sebastian wore pink, too. Once." Hatter Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' “Daisuke-senpai… Would that possibly be based on Kakashi’s “Thousand Years of Pain” technique? They sound quite similar.” Hatter AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' “Do you really love taking out the wall that much? Huh!?” Ike AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3'' If we kill him, we’ll instantly lose audience appeal! It’s the equivalent of the Jellal situation! Straight after he died, there were complains of killing off such an awesome and handsome character who was for Erza! However, as soon as he was brought back, the fans were brought back too! AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 4'' "I'll come back for you, my love~ Near~~ Far~~ Wherever you are~~ I believe that my heart will go onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~~" Jeriah Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 4'' "You mean 'What happens to Nobodies when they become Others?" Daisuke Nombat - ''Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 6'' “We seemed to have wasted two minutes and four seconds on our antics.” Hatter AeonRX - ''Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7'' He closed his eyes and decided to let AeonRX explain the situation. AeonRX - ''Don't Play Dead, Page 8'' “Felix,” said the captain, “you are receiving a promotion.” “...Really sir?” “Yes. I do not joke.” “Uh... why so suddenly, sir?” “Well, it has recently been brought to my attention that AeonRX has made a public statement on this story’s wiki that you are the ship’s first mate. I’m assuming that that is a STATEMENT. So I have decided to promote you to that position.” “But... I was only the rookie the last year, sir!” “Why, don’t you want the position?” “No!! I want it very much sir.” “Then from now you are Drunk Falcon’s first mate.” “I am much honoured, sir.” “Good. Have you told the rookie everything?” “Yessir. As you told me to.” “Very good. Now get out and do your first mately-duties. And thank AeonRX on your way out." “Yessir!!” said Felix with a big stupid grin. "THANKS AEONRX!!!" Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 9'' And behind him the ship exploded. “What the-“ The ship’s cargo, which as you know is greatly explosive, had blown up. “Dried salmon isn’t explosive!!” It wasn’t dried salmon. It was gunpowder. “But I was told it was salmon!!” The guy told you wrong. I very specifically mentioned that it is gunpowder. -A few posts back- Not pausing to consider why on earth Felix was here, Ike dropped into a trapdoor in the floor and hid behind two barrels of... gunpowder(?). “How am I supposed to remember all that! And what’s with the misleading question mark??” Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 10'' 'Days Off' “THAT’S NOT MAGIC AT ALL! EVERYONE “HOLDS” THAT TYPE OF “MAGIC”! WHO THE HELL IS NARRATING THIS STUFF!” Daisuke AeonRX - It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault, Days Off story' The song that the machine randomly selected for him is… 夢を続きへ　　Surface (Translation: Towards the Continuation of the Dream Surface) “Hey! Is it okay to use real songs from another world!?” '''AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story She had to sing…. ごめんね、私　　　フェアリーテイルED3 (Translation: I’m sorry, me Fairy Tail Ending 3) “Oi, isn’t this pushing the wall a little!?” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' He picked up the mic and smashed the button, cracking it on the edge. Sweatdrops appeared on their heads Mr Raindrop 銀魂ED2 (Translation: Mr Raindrop Gintama Ending 2) “Oi! Stop bringing other manga into this!” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Everyone sighed. The wall had collapsed. Complaining was pointless now. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' “Why are you explaining this for the audience?” Hatter said in a bored tone. “If they are smart enough, they will-you know what, continue.” ‘HARSH!’ they all thought, wondering if whoever was reading was insulted and would edit this post so that lightning struck Hatter. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Lightning struck down in a figurative sense. No, no one edited this part. Hatter is still alive. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' AS A PRIZE, KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTER SONGS HAVE BEEN UNLOCKED!! AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' 'It makes'' no'' sense!’ everyone thought, thinking how Sebastian Michaelis had somehow made a song about literally his daily life and somehow making his voice extremely sexy at the same time. It was a wonder. But what do you expect of a Phantomhive butler? “Seven out of ten! How could you! A song of Phantomhive, especially Sebastian’s should be sung with-” They blocked him out again. How long was he going to do this for? AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Nine out of ten. I enjoyed that you kept Finnian’s character but you still need to express enthusiasm into gardens and learning stuff from Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. I am very disappointed, I expected more from you.” ‘Geez, what is this? A family drama?’ “Sorry,” Hatter said, walking to the corner, a tear streaking down his left cheek. ‘WHAT HAPPENED!?’ AeonRX - Bonding Matters, Days Off story “This is the time when Ciel Phantomhive dresses as a girl and meets Viscount Druitt I am assuming?” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story''